custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (battybarney1995's version)
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! 'is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on September 15, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend the day playing together. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Tosha *Carlos *Min Songs #Barney Theme Song #'Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #'The Land of Make-Believe' #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #'Laugh With Me!' #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play On a Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #'Our Animal Friends' #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You End Credit Music *The Bear Went Over the Mountain *Let's Go on an Adventure *Silly Sounds *The Land of Make Believe Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they are *Season 3 Opening Sequence *Carlos talking to Shawn, Min and Tosha *Barney coming to life, with the parachute over him. (Barney is a dinosaur) *Kids hug Barney after they get the parachute off him. (From our imagination) *Barney singing "Crocodile Song" (And when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation) *BJ and Baby Bop arrive, marching with instruments, and band hats, during "The Marching Song" *All of them marching during "The Marching Song" *All of them walking in the pretend neighborhood during "Rig-a-Jig-Jig" (Barney's friends are big and small, they come from lots of places) *Kids arriving through the school gate (After school, they meet to) *All of them playing "London Bridge" (Play and sing with happy faces) *Barney getting out the "Three Little Pigs" book (Barney shows us lots of things) *During the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf (BJ), blows down the first little pig's house (Carlos) (Like how to play pretend) *Barney, BJ and kids singing "This Old Man" pretending to roll (ABC's and 123's) *Kids getting parachute off Barney (And how to be a friend) *All of them playing "Ring Around the Rosie" around the hula-hoop (Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging Carlos during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend, too) *Barney doll on tireswing with the rainbow on it (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) *Season 3 title card saying "Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing!" Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume middle of the video, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *In the middle of this video (during the song "The Land of Make-Believe"), the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. Also, during the song "Silly Sounds", the Barney costume from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" is used. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 CD Release of the same name. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was silimar to one of the Late 1995/1996-1997 Barney home videos/Season 4 episodes (Barney's Spooktacular Halloween Fun, Fun & Games, Camp WannaRunnaRound, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 CD Release of the same name. *The BJ costume used in this home video was silimar to one of the Late 1995/1996-1997 Barney home videos/Season 4 episodes (Numbers, Numbers (1995), Barney's Spooktacular Halloween Fun, Fun & Games, Camp WannaRunnaRound, First Day of School, etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1997 CD Release of the same name. This BJ voice would be also used in "BJ's Peanut Butter Accident (April 8, 1997). *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the album of the same name. *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The version of "I Love You" is the same from the album of the same name. With the same vocals from that album. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from "It's Time for Counting" (when Ashey, Kim and Curtis are finding shapes at the treehouse) is used. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before it comes to life. It's when the kids were gettting things out to play with, Shawn got a toy parachute, but accidently put it over the Barney doll. *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from "It's Time for Counting" (when Barney comes to life and the kids hug him) is used. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is a mix of ones from "Hop to It!" and."Let's Show Respect!". *When BJ says "Hi everybody" (after "The Marching Song"), the sound clip is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (when Keesha finds Jeff with a card) is used. *Before the song "If I Had One Wish" starts, Barney tells everyone that it's still raining outside, and BJ wishes it would stop, and then, Barney says "Then what would you do BJ?". Then BJ says "Well....". *After "I Love You", When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the the end, the music from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (when the kids leave the school playground to say bye to Barney, and Kristen tells Barney he's the best bus driver they had and kisses him and the Barney doll (with the bus driver's hat on) winks) is used. *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and "My Party with Barney". And the announcer name was *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". And a short hair. *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". And a short hair. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". And a little long hair. *Min wore the same clothes in "Fun and Games.". And a little long hair. *This video took place in October 23, 1996. Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 Quote 3 Quote 4 Quote 5 *(after the song "Sing a Song of People", Barney and his friends check outside if it stops raining, but still it is raining) *Barney: Oh well it looks like it's still raining outside. *BJ: (groans) I wish it would stop. *Barney: Whst would you do BJ? *BJ: Well? (music starts for If I Had One Wish) Quote 6 *(after the song "If I Had One Wish") *BJ: I must go fishing. I'll be back. *Barney: Sure thing BJ! Transcript (we open up, and we see the kids entering the school gate, then sit on the playground) *Carlos: Today is gonna be fun! Do you all know why? *Min: Is it a special day? *Carlos: Yes. *Shawn: Somebody's birthday? *Carlos: Nope. *Tosha: Is someone special coming to visit? *Carlos: No. *Min: Is it because it's so sunny, and that the weather is perfect to play outside? *Carlos: Yes, Min, but however, it's more then that. *Shawn: Then what is it? *Carlos: It's Saturday! That means we can play all day! *Shawn: Let's go find some things to play with! *(fades to them in the classroom, looking for things) *Min: I got Barney! *Carlos: I got stuff to be cowboys, or cowgirls. *Tosha: I got hula-hoops. *Shawn: And I got a toy parachute. *(they go outside, and starts putting down the stuff) *Min (setting down the Barney doll): You stay here, Barney. *(Shawn sets down the toy parachute, but accidently over the Barney doll) *Tosha: Now we can start playing! *Min: Not without Barney! Where is he? I set him somewhere over there, but he's not there anymore. *(the Barney doll comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Who turned out the lights? *Kids: Barney! Hi! *(the kids rush over, get parachute off Barney, and hug him) *Barney: Hi everybody! That's much better. *Shawn: Sorry I set the parachute over you, Barney. I didn't see you there, and it was an accident. *Barney: That's okay, Shawn. And I see you have a lot of stuff to play with, including the parachute. *Shawn: Yeah! We're gonna play with all this. *(music starts for "Let's Play Together") *Barney: Then what are we waiting for? Let's play! I love to play with you. Run and jump all day. Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you. I'm glad your here today. Now we can pretend, or we can play our favorite game with all our special friends. *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you. *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: Have fun the whole day through! *(fades to them inside the classroom, at the window, waiting for the rain to stop) *Barney: When it's a rainy day, we can be inside, and play. As long as I'm with you, we'll have lots to l do! *(rain stops, and they go back outside) *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: Have fun the whole day through! *Barney & Kids: Let's play together. It's what we love to do. Let's play together. *Barney: I love to play with you! *(music ends) *Shawn: Let's all get started! *Tosha: Some more of our friends are there, Barney! *Barney: I see, Tosha! (to viewer(s)) Hi there! Are you ready to play? Me too! *(music starts for "The Marching Song") *Barney: Oh, and I think I see some more of our friends coming. So, let's go! Oh, when our band. *(BJ and Baby Bop arrive, with band hats, and instruments) *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, when our band. *Barney: Begins to play. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Begins to play. *All: Oh, when our band begins to play we love to march to the music when our band begins to play! *Barney: Oh, when our band. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, when our band. *Barney: Begins to march. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Begins to march. *All: Oh, when our band begins to march. *Barney: March, march! *All: We love to march to the music. *Barney: That's right! *All: When our band begins to play! *Barney: I think the rest of you need band uniforms, and instruments, too! *(does magic, and him and kids get band hats, and instruments) *Barney: Now let's strike up the band! *(they start marching) *Barney: Oh, when our band. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, when our band. *Barney: Begins to play. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Begins to play. *All: Oh, when our band begins to play (Barney chuckles) we love to march to the music when our band begins to play. We love to march to the music. *Barney: That's right! *All: When our band begins to play. *(music ends, Barney does magic, and they don't have band hats, or instruments anymore) *BJ: Hi everybody. *Baby Bop: What are you doing? *Barney & Kids: Hi, BJ. Hi, Baby Bop. *Carlos: We're playing together. *Baby Bop: May we play, too? *Barney: Sure! And that was a good band you too played! *Baby Bop: Thanks! We played through the neighborhood on our way here! *Barney: Then why don't we pretend to have a walk through this pretend neighborhood! *(does magic, and a pretend neighborhood appears, and music starts for "Rig-A-Jig-Jig") *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: As I was walking down the street. Down the street. Down the street. A happy friend I chanced to meet; Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *Kids: Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Away we go, away we go. Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. *Baby Bop: As I was walking down the street. Down the street. Down the street. I like chanced to meet; Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *Baby Bop & Kids: Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Away we go, away we go. Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Rig a jig, jig and away we go.Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *BJ: As I was walking down the street. Down the street. Down the street. Baby Bop I chanced to meet; Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho *BJ & Kids: Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Away we go, away we go. Rig a jig, jig and away we go. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. Rig a jig, jig and away we go.Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho. *(music ends) *(fade to them back at the regular playground) *Barney: It was fun with the neighboorhood. *BJ: I love neighboorhoods. *Baby Bop: I love them too. *Shawn: I love to go on a neighborhood trip. *Barney: Oh, I just love to pretend. *Baby Bop: Me too, Barney. *BJ: Yeah, you could be anyone or go anywhere! *Barney: (music starts for The Land of Make-Believe) That's right. When you make-believe, anything can happen. *Barney & Kids: What if... *Barney: Little birds could dance and sing. *Baby Bop: And we could fly a magic wings *BJ: Or maybe for a day I could be king. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: What if.... *Barney: In the sky, the rows and rows of clouds were fluffy marshmallows *Baby Bop: And we could reach them on our tippy toes *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen, anything can be. Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen here. *Barney: It's so much fun, so give a cheer. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids:Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. What if. *BJ: We sailed the ocean in the tub. *Baby Bop: Rowing while we scrub-a-dub. *Barney: Watching bubbles fly into the sky. *(scrubbing sounds are heard, while Baby Bop giggles) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: What if. *Baby Bop: We could jump up to the moon. *BJ: Fly 'round the world in a big balloon. *Barney: And every day could bring a new surprise. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen, anything can be. *Barney: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. *Barney & Kids: Anything can happen here. *Barney: It's so much fun, so give a cheer. *Barney & Kids: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen, anything can be. Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. Anything can happen here. *Barney: It's so much fun, so give a cheer. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. *Barney: Anything can happen in the land of make-believe. *(music ends) *BJ: You're right, Barney. Everything can happen when you pretend, even for just a day. *Baby Bop: I can row and scrub, while we sail a ocean in a tub. *Shawn: And we can jump up on the moon and fly around in the big balloon. *Carlos: And I can be a king. *Tosha: And I can be reach the clouds if they are big fluffy marshmallows. *Min: And if monkeys can talk. *BJ: And I can be a cowboy! *Barney: Do you want to sing wild west songs *BJ: Yes, Barney. *Barney: If you use your imaginations, BJ, you can. *BJ: All right! *(fade to BJ (as a Cowboy) holding a guitar, as music starts for Get Along, Little Doggies) *BJ: As I was out walking, one morning for pleasure, I saw a young cowgirl come riding along. Her hat was thrown back. Her spurs were a-jangling. And as she approached she was singing this song! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Yippie Ty-yi-yo! Get along little Doggie. It's your misfortune and none of my own! Yippie Ty-yi-yo! Get along little Doggie 'Cause you know Wyoming will be your new home! *BJ: Oh give me a home Where the buffalo roam, and the deer and the antelope play!Where seldom is heard, a discouraging word, and the skies are not cloudy all day! *All: Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play!Where seldom is heard a discouraging word, and the skies are not cloudy all day! Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard, a discouraging word, and the skies are not cloudy all day! YEE-HAAAAAAH!!! *BJ: As I was walking down the street, Down the street, down the street, A pretty little gal I chanced to meet, Oh, she was fair to see. *All: Buffalo Gals, won't you come out tonight, Come out tonight, come out tonight. Buffalo Gals, won't you come out tonight And dance by the light of the moon. *BJ: I asked her if she'd have a dance, Have a dance, have a dance, I thought that I might have a chance To shake a foot with her. *All: Buffalo Gals, won't you come out tonight, Come out tonight, come out tonight. Buffalo Gals, won't you come out tonight And dance by the light of the moon.Buffalo Gals, won't you come out tonight, Come out tonight, come out tonight. Buffalo Gals, won't you come out tonight And dance by the light of the moon. (music ends) *(fade to them back to the normal playground) *BJ: That was great to be a cowboy. *Carlos: Hey, I had an idea, we can do "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay"! *Barney: Great idea Carlos! Let's do it right now! (music starts for Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay) Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! *Kids: Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! *All: Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! (music ends) *Baby Bop: That was fun! What can we play now, Barney. *(music starts for "Games") *Barney: Let's see. *BJ: How about some cool games! *Barney: That was a stu-u-pendous idea, BJ! There are games we can all play! * * * Category:Barney Videos Category:1997 episodes